Blurt
by kaitouahiru
Summary: There's a reason Kurt and Blaine want to be known as "Klaine" and not "Blurt."


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

This is my first Glee story but not my first fanfiction. Hope I did good!

Summary: There's a reason Kurt and Blaine wanted to be known as "Klaine" and not "Blurt."

* * *

><p>"Our… couple name?" Blaine repeated, looking at Kurt uncertainly. Kurt sighed.<p>

"Ignore them. They're just being tacky," Kurt said.

"Don't listen to him, Blaine," Rachel said. "See, there's been so many combinations- like Finchel and Puckerberry. Or Artinny or-"

"He gets the point, Rachel," Kurt said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what's yours?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, do we have to have a couple name?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand. "I think we're fine just being known as 'Kurt and Blaine.'"

"Or 'Blaine and Kurt,'" Kurt smiled, saying that mostly to annoy Rachel with their "couple cuteness."

"Or Burt-" Rachel tried.

"That's my father's name," Kurt said. "I don't think he'd enjoy having his son and boyfriend's couple name and his name the same, no matter how supportive he is."

"Well how about Blurt?" Rachel asked. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances with each other.

"No,"

"But you're always blurting things out!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashbacks...<em>

_"Warblers, I'm merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping," Blaine said, bringing it up for the umpteenth time, Kurt thought dully as the Warblers argued over it._

_"That much red is tacky, dear," Kurt said, meaning to think it in his head. "And red isn't your color, it's mine." They Warblers grew quiet and turned to Kurt. Blaine looked panicked. "What? Why is everyone looking at me?"_

_"Did you just call him dear?" Wes demanded as the room erupted into an uproar again._

_"What?" Kurt paled, suddenly realizing why Blaine looked panicked. They hadn't told anyone they were a couple yet. "No-"_

_"You did!" Nick said. "We heard you!"_

_"I did no such thing! And if I did, it's because I call all of you dear in my head!" Kurt said. The room grew quiet again. "Th-that's right. You're all… so very dear to me…"_

_"Kurt, are you lying to the council? To your fellow Warblers?" Wes asked._

_"What? Of course not?" Kurt squeaked._

_"He called you dear… and Blaine looks very panicked," David said. "How long has this been going on?"_

_"There is nothing going on-" Blaine tried to say._

_"Save it, Blaine," Jeff said. "We all know you two have been secretly in love with each other since Kurt set foot in Dalton."_

_"What?" both members in question squeaked._

_"You're dating!" Thad announced, putting to words what everyone was thinking._

_"We're not!" Blaine and Kurt tried to protest._

_"And you would swear this to the council?" Wes asked. Blaine looked torn and Kurt rolled his eyes._

_"What are you going to do if we do or don't, Wes? Lock us in the Warblers' dungeon? Declare us official anyways even though we deny it?" Kurt asked sarcastically, crossing his arms. Blaine looked gratefully at Kurt. Wes looked contemplative and engaged David and Thad in a conversation. "Send me back to McKinley? Stop giving Blaine every solo-"_

_"That's a brilliant idea," Wes said._

_"What is?" Kurt asked. "I didn't mean to stop giving Blaine solos, his solos are-"_

_"Not that, Warbler Kurt," David sighed._

_"The council is going to declare you two an official couple," Wes said. "David, make sure this gets recorded in the official notes."_

_"Can you do that?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a precedent for this type of thing?"_

_"Well, no," Thad admitted. "But we're the council."_

_"Now does anyone object to the joining of Kurt and Blaine in dating?" Wes asked and when no one raised their hands, he added, "Then by the power that the council invests in me, I declare Kurt and Blaine official."_

_"Ly dating," Nick coughed. Wes glared at him._

_"Yes. Officially dating," Wes said, banging the gavel. "Now, onto the next order of business-"_

_"Wait. Don't Kurt and I get to talk about this?" Blaine asked. Wes sighed and looked at the clock._

_"You have five minutes to talk outside these doors. Congratulations," Wes said._

_"Think of it as a honeymoon," Thad said unhelpfully. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances before walking out. Once out with the door closed, Blaine burst out into laughter and Kurt looked apologetic._

_"Does this mean you're not mad?" Kurt asked._

_"Mad? About what?" Blaine asked, sobering up._

_"About blurting out our secret," Kurt winced._

_"Of course I'm not mad," Blaine said, his eyes softening as he put a hand on Kurt's cheek. "At least we don't have to hide it now… and you might have to start calling Wes dear."_

_"Why?" Kurt asked._

_"I want to see how red he'd get," Blaine sniggered. Kurt sighed and then he smiled._

_"That would be pretty funny," Kurt agreed._

_"Two minutes!" Wes called._

_"We'll be there then, dear!" Kurt called._

* * *

><p><em>Something was wrong with Blaine's head. He couldn't stop thinking about… well, that, and he was pretty sure Kurt knew it, with the way the taller boy's hand kept moving higher and higher up his thigh before bringing it back down. He shifted a little in his seat.<em>

_"But Kurt has a higher voice than Blaine! It'd be in his natural key," David said._

_"But Kurt is still fairly new to the Warblers- and yes, his voice is fantastic, the song does have lower notes!" Thad said. "What's he going to do? Hum the lower notes with a muffler so his voice seems lower than it is?"_

_"He-"_

_"No, he already does that well enough. It feels great," Blaine said without thinking. The hand on Blaine's thigh froze and Blaine froze too, realizing what he'd just implied. "Uh, I mean-"_

_"Let's just go," Kurt whispered._

_"Yeah," Blaine nodded._

* * *

><p><em>"Aren't you the kid who came up to me and told me I needed to inform Kurt about sex?" Burt demanded.<em>

_"Um, yes sir, that was me," Blaine swallowed, trying really hard not to let his voice portray how nervous he was._

_"And now you're having sex with my boy?" Burt asked._

_"I… what?" Blaine asked. "We- I- no!" Kurt paused at the doorway, never having heard Blaine lose his perfect cool before. He looked at Wes and David, who were snickering._

_"What did you two do?" Kurt demanded quietly._

_"We might've… blurted out that you two are especially loud," David said._

_"'Might have'?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh, come on, Kurt. Even you have to admit the sex talk your dad's probably going to give you late is so worth seeing Blaine lose his cool," Nick snickered._

_"Hmm, maybe it is," Kurt smiled. "Just as long as you didn't tell Finn."_

_"Who's Finn?" Jeff asked._

_"My stepbrother," Kurt said._

_"The dude with the Mohawk, right?" David asked._

_"No, that's Puck," Kurt frowned._

_"The one with blonde hair? And a big mouth?" Thad asked._

_"No, that's Sam," Kurt said. "Finn is the really tall one."_

_There was silence for a minute and Kurt watched as the Warblers nervously exchanged glances._

_"What did you do?"_

_"Um… oops?"_

_"Oops?" Kurt shrieked, tearing Blaine and Burt out of their conversation. "You let it slip to my overprotective stepbrother about my sex life-?"_

_"What?" Burt demanded._

_"Dad…" Kurt paled. "My- my nonexistent sex life… It doesn't exist…"_

_"Son, I think we need to have another talk," Burt said, laying a hand on his son's shoulder._

* * *

><p><em>"Yes, we all know you love each other!" Wes exclaimed after Kurt and Blaine had finished serenading each other in an impromptu performance that Blaine had started and Kurt had joined in once he realized what was happening.<em>

_"You mock us sir!" Thad said._

_"How…?" Blaine asked._

_"You two are so obvious!" Thad said. "You are many things, Blaine- and you two, Kurt- but subtle is not one of them. We knew you were in love before you two figured it out."_

_"We don't need to know the entire entity of your relationship," Wes said._

_"Really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you keep emailing me asking questions about gay sex? Oh… I did not mean to say that."_

* * *

><p><em>"Wes?" Kurt asked, when he saw the council member on the other side of his door. "What are you doing? It's after hours."<em>

_"I know that. We have important Warbler business… and permission from several teachers," Wes added. "Now come."_

_"Where are we going?" Kurt asked._

_"You'll see when we get there," Wes said._

_"But-"_

_"No more questions. Come on," Wes said. "Go through that door. A surprise will be waiting for you." Kurt frowned at Wes._

_"You're not going to lock me in a closet and then shove Blaine in there are you? We're already together," Kurt said._

_"Nothing like that," Wes said but Kurt gave him a defiant look. "I swear on my honor as a Warbler. Now go." Kurt walked through the door and kept his arms out. There was only a little bit of light to guide him and he found himself in the auditorium, staring at Blaine who was in the middle of the stage, with the New Directions behind him._

_"Blaine? What's going on?" Kurt asked._

_"Well Kurt, remember when we were talking last week? About that diva off thing?" Blaine asked._

_"Yes…" Kurt said carefully._

_"Well, you told me you threw the note and I accidentally… blurted it out to Mercedes because she brought it up and it annoyed me so I told her who told Rachel who told everyone and Rachel wanted to see if that was true or not," Blaine said, walking over to Kurt and extending his hand. "So here we are." Kurt took his hand and let Blaine lead him to center stage, where Rachel was waiting. The rest of New Directions and the Warblers had settled down in the seats._

_"I'm confused… what's going on?" Kurt asked._

_"Well, thanks to Blaine blurting out your dirty little secret, we're having a competition. Just us," Rachel said. "No homophobic jerks to spoil anything this time."_

_"But…" Kurt said._

_"No throwing things this time," Rachel said. "If you throw it this time, I will know and I will make sure Finn interrupts every moment you and Blaine have alone together, alright?" Kurt swallowed and turned to Blaine as Blaine led him to the microphone on the left side while Rachel went to the one on the right._

_"That was supposed to be a secret," Kurt hissed._

_"You wanted this. I could tell," Blaine said._

_"Yes, yes I did," Kurt said. "Thank you Blaine." Blaine squeezed his hand with a smile and left to go join the audience. Kurt and Rachel exchanged smiles before singing their hearts out._

_Blaine could guess the part that Kurt had thrown because the students of New Directions all tensed up and sat up a bit straighter. "Kiss me goodbye/ I'm defying gravity/ I think I'll try/ Defying gravity…" Kurt took the necessary breath and his eyes connected with Blaine's before he smiled and all worry of the note wavering flew out of his mind._

_"And you won't bring me down!"_

_"Thank you for blurting that secret," Kurt whispered when Blaine enveloped him in a happy hug._

* * *

><p><em>"Do you ever think about what it's like to be married?" Blaine asked with a sigh.<em>

_"This is Ohio, Blaine," Kurt chuckled. "As sweet as the notion is, there might be some trouble."_

_"What?" Blaine asked. "Did you say something?"_

_"Yes, I responded to your marriage idea," Kurt said._

_"I said that out loud?" Blaine asked._

_"Yes," Kurt nodded. "Relax, Blaine, if you really want to get married, I'm sure Wes wouldn't mind marrying us by the power invested in him by the council-"_

_"'Us'?" Blaine said suddenly sitting up._

_"What?" Kurt asked._

_"You said us," Blaine said._

_"No- yes- I mean-" Kurt said but Blaine silenced him by kissing him. "That… you kissing me is a good reaction, right?"_

_"Yes, Kurt, it's a very good reaction," Blaine grinned, kissing him again._

_The next day, just as Blaine was about to put his hand on the door handle and open the door that would lead to the Warblers' conference room, the door burst open. Nick and Jeff didn't look happy as Thad threw himself into Blaine's and Kurt's arms, practically sobbing, well, fake sobbing, Kurt noted dryly._

_"How could you two? Aren't we family?" Thad demanded._

_"Do what Thad?" Blaine asked, seemingly more worried about Thad than Kurt was._

_"You know what I'm talking about!" Thad said._

_"No, we don't, actually," Kurt said, patting Thad on the back. He winced as Thad buried his face in the crook of his neck. At least he wasn't wearing something exceptionally expensive that Thad could ruin if the tears actually did start falling._

_"Your impending marriage, of course," Wes said. "How could you not tell us?"_

_"Our…" Blaine repeated._

_"Did you hit yourself with the gavel again, Wes?" Kurt asked._

_"No- well, yes- but that's not the point!" Wes said. "You're getting married and didn't tell us!"_

_"Warblers, I assure you, we are not planning on getting married anytime soon!" Blaine said. "Where did this come from?"_

_"Nick heard you talking about marriage!" David said. "How could you not invite us?"_

_"We haven't invited you because we're not planning a wedding. Believe me, if we were planning a wedding, I'd be planning. You'd all have known by now," Kurt said. "Wait, when did you hear us talking about weddings?"_

_"Blaine's been talking in his sleep," Nick said. "When he falls asleep at lunch or sometimes after Warbler practice."_

_"You talk in your sleep about marriage?" Kurt turned to Blaine, amused._

_"I guess so," Blaine said, still looking baffled. "Warblers, we assure you, if we were getting married, you would all be among the first to know."_

_"But not the first?" Wes asked._

_"We do have these things called parents, Wes," Kurt said._

_"Oh, of course. So after the parents and immediate family…" Wes hedged._

_"Our Glee clubs would find out directly after," Blaine said. "Now is everyone appeased?"_

_"No," a feminine voice whimpered that wasn't Kurt._

_"Brittany?" Kurt asked, dropping Thad in favor of the blonde who ran into his arms. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"_

_"I thought my little dolphin was getting married!" Brittany whimpered._

_"Blaine and I aren't getting married right now, Brittany. We're too young," Kurt said._

_"But love knows no age," Brittany blinked._

_"Yes, well, it does know parents who would kill us if we tried getting married this young," Kurt sighed. Brittany just blinked._

_"But you will, right? Blainey-bear makes you happy," Brittany said._

_"Yes, he does make me happy," Kurt said, turning a little red. "Maybe one day, Brit."_

_"That's good because you're a good kisser," Brittany said and then lowered her voice. "And you have soft hands, like a baby's."_

_"Thank you, Brit… wait, how did you find out about this?" Kurt frowned._

_"Lord Tubbington told me," Brittany said._

_"And how did Lord Tubbington find out?" Kurt said._

_"Oh, he told him," Brittany said, pointing at Nick._

_"Nick… who else did you tell?" Kurt demanded through gritted teeth._

_"Um… no one?" Nick swallowed._

_"Nick,"_

_"Um… everyone?"_

_"Nick!"_

_"Don't kill me, Kurt!"_

_End Flasbacks_

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine looked at each other fondly before looking at Rachel and saying firmly, "No."<p>

"Then what?" Rachel frowned. "You need a couple name. What about Kurt coBlaine?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kurt, coffee, and Blaine," Rachel said as if it were obvious. "You always get coffee."

"How about Klaine?" Blaine suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Kurt agreed with a smile.


End file.
